


Of Blankets and Fireworks

by notjustalittlegirl



Category: The Books of Bayern Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/notjustalittlegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me get this straight: you brought HOW many blankets?"</p><p> </p><p>Razo, Dasha, Rinna, Conrad, Isi, Enna, Tusken and Napralina celebrate Bayern's independence day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blankets and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, Bayern's independence day is based heavily off the 4th of July.  
> I don't own the characters  
> Unbtea'd, all mistakes are mine.

"Let me get this straight: you brought HOW many blankets?"  
Dasha's clear exasperation and annoyance made Razo cringe and inch slowly away from his girlfriend. "One."  
She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Razo. How do you expect us to fit you, me, your sister, her boyfriend, Enna, Isi AND their kid onto this tiny blanket?"  
"Dunno," Razo answered meekly. He decided not to annoy Dasha even more by pointing out that if she hadn't taken such a long shower, she could've packed the damn blankets herself.  
Razo and Dasha were camped in the middle of a crowded field where the fireworks celebrating Bayern's independence day were supposed to be set off. They, but mainly Dasha, had arranged a get together with their friends to watch the celebration. Despite Isi's kind insistence, Razo was certain that he could never pull off even something as simple as meeting up to watch fireworks without Dasha's help.  
"Hey, Rin!"  
Dasha waved across the field to where Razo's little sister was making her way through the crowd of blankets, kids waving glo-stix and vendors selling said glo-stix, her boyfriend Conrad in tow.  
Rinna waved back when she caught a glimpse of Dasha, and she and Conrad started moving faster. When they arrived at the blanket, Razo noticed that his sister was completely decked out in the colors of the Bayern flag, the only other color being her signature purple, which adorned her long dark hair in headband form. She was also wearing sunglasses that, upon close inspection, had the words 'Bayern Independence Day 2016' written along the sides.  
Rinna and Conrad plopped down on the side of the tiny blanket not occupied by Dasha and Razo. She leaned her head against his chest, and he uncrossed his arms to put them around her shoulder.  
"Nuh uh," said Razo, jumping up and pulling Dasha along with him. The two wormed their way in between Rinna and Conrad, and sat down again.  
Rin glared at her brother. "Fuck you, Razo. I'm fifteen, not twelve."  
Razo smiled. "Psh. You're totally twelve. Besides, Ma told me that you two aren't allowed to cuddle," he lied.  
Rinna gave Razo the finger but, recognizing that he, despite her persuasive skills, wasn't going to budge, settled for blowing a kiss to Conrad.  
"We're here!" Isi's melodic voice caused Rinna to stop glaring at Razo and jump up to hug her friend.  
Isi, like Rin, could have been the dictionary definition of patriotism at that moment. She too was completely adorned in the colors of the Bayern flag and the only difference between her and Rinna was that, instead of sunglasses, she was sporting a miniature flag tucked into her messy blonde bun.  
Behind Isi trailed Enna, carrying a cooler in one arm and their son, Tusken, in the other. Behind Enna was a girl that everyone instantly recognized as Isi's thirteen year old sister, Napralina.  
Rinna disentangled herself from Isi in order to race over to Enna and scoop the baby out of her arms.  
"Hello, Tusken! You're getting so big, sweetie! C'mon, sit with auntie Rin."  
Tusken, who had his first birthday around a month ago, wrapped his chubby little arms around Rinna's neck and buried his face into her shoulder. Enna took the opportunity of being relieved of the baby to put the cooler down and embrace both Razo and Dasha.  
Rinna gestured for Napralina to come and sit next to her as Tusken played with her hair.  
"Nap was grounded, but she really wanted to see the fireworks so I told Mum that she was babysitting Tusken and brought her along." Isi explained, sensing Dasha wondering as to why there was yet another person who wouldn't have space on the blanket.  
Napralina had made herself comfortable on the grass beside Rinna, but Isi and Enna stood awkwardly.  
"Where's the other blanket?" Enna asked, raising her eyebrows at Razo. But, before he had a chance to make up a story about the other blanket mysteriously flying out of the car, Dasha spoke up.  
"This moron forgot it at home."  
Enna glared, and Razo cringed even harder than he had when Dasha was reprimanding him. He would never admit it out loud, but he was slightly terrified of Enna. "You idiot."  
Razo knew never to take Enna seriously when she was calling him an idiot, but still appreciated it when Isi pinched her wife's arm and said, "I'm sure what Enna meant to say is thank you both for coordinating this, and of course we will be fine sitting on the grass."  
Enna nodded, and Isi pressed a kiss to her lips.  
Just then, the first firework shot up into the air, exploding in a shower of red.  
To everyone's happiness, the following boom didn't seem to frighten Tusken, who simply gazed around from Rinna's lap, trying to locate the source of the noise.  
The first firework was closely followed by a second, which erupted into a smiley face. Rinna and Napralina laughed at the obvious mimicry of an emoji on their smartphones.  
The show continued on in flashes of color, drawing oohs and ahs from the audience. Razo kissed Dasha tenderly, and she smiled into his lips. "Happy independence day, babe. I love you."  
She broke away and laid her head in Razo's lap. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! In case you stumbled upon this by accident, go read the Books of Bayern! This fandom needs more people!


End file.
